Drabbles Abound
by snogfairy
Summary: A collection of NaLu drabbles that will be updated from time to time. Fun and light-hearted oneshot ficlets, nothing too heavy. A lot of fluff. [NaLu]
1. Chapter 1

I have written a lot of drabblse for various prompts, which I will randomly post here from time to time. These usually are really fun and light-hearted oneshot ficlets, nothing too heavy. A lot of fluff.

First up is:

* * *

><p><strong>Exacerbate:<strong> to aggravate; to make worse.

* * *

><p>"Lucy, you don't happen to have some hair dye?"<p>

The blonde didn't even turn around when she heard her friend enter the kitchen. A mischievous expression crept onto her face as she continued to slice the carrot in front of her.

"Aw, Natsu, did you find your first grey hair?"

"Not even close…"

His tone was enough to make her curious. He sounded crushed. Crushed and doomed. And when she turned around she understood all to well why that was.

"Oh. My. God. Natsu?! What the hell did you do?"

"_I_ didn't do anything! It was that hairdresser! I… Lucy, save me, _please_."

While she still was unsure of what exactly had happened, she couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. Her evil chuckle resounded from the kitchen walls and made even the Fire Dragon Slayer in front of her shudder.

"…Lucy?"

"Welllll. I might be able to help you, but of course, that comes with a price…"

Natsu paled. This could not be good.

He was right.

"So, if I help you… you have to clean my apartment and pay for the food on missions for a week!"

"That's… cruel."

"Well, we could also go to the guild right now. I bet Gray is there too…"

"Fine. I agree."

Her smile spread further, and Natsu could have sworn that it literally reached both of her ears. He wouldn't want her for an enemy. A relieved smile spread across his face despite her evil demeanor.

Lucy found herself wondering why he could pull off even a haircolour as horrible as this. Well, pull off might not be the most fitting description. He looked ridiculous. But still, something about the way he stood there, happily grinning even with his ruined hair, made her heart palpitate.

"But seriously Natsu… how does a hairdresser manage to turn your hair _green_?"

"It's not green. It's 'chartreuse'."

She snorted at his posh facial expression as he seemed to imitate his hairdresser.

"And it 'doesn't look bad on me at all'. Apparently, it's the newest trend. Dirty liar."

He couldn't help but join in into her fit of giggles.

"Natsu, are you sure you even went to a hairdresser?"

"Tch, of course! It's just… I have almost no money left this month, so I went to that really cheap one. You know, the one where they let apprentices try themselves?"

"Oh god."

Lucy had only heard rumours about that shop. They had been enough for her to make a big detour around the street everytime she passed by.

"Well, there's no getting out of it now, is there? Lucky for you, Mira taught me some of that transformation magic for changing colours of clothes and stuff, so I'll be able to help you!"

Not without pride, Lucy swaggered back to her work space.

"I'm just gonna finish cutting up these veggies and pop them into the water. You can go to the bathroom already, I won't need long."

"Alright! You're the best, Lucy!"

"I know."

When the water on the stove started to produce little bubbles, Lucy plopped the cut up vegetables into the pot and turned down the heat. With a satisfied rub of her hands, she made her way to the bathroom. Time to save the day.

"Finally!"

"Natsu, you didn't have to take off your shirt!"

"Don't you normally do that?"

"I said I'd do it with magic, idiot!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. Still, her gaze seemed unable to not drop lower. As used as she was to his body being visible most of the time, she just wasn't entirely immune to his bare torso. Especially his shoulders, which were usually hidden by his vest and scarf, and the way their muscles moved so nicely against his neck as he tilted his head with a small crack of his tired bones.

"Now what are you staring at? I don't have colour on my chest too, do I?"

"Uhh- eep - no! Quiet now! Just let me fix this."

"Weirdo Lucy is back once again."

"Weirdo Lucy will kick your sorry ass out of the door if you don't cooperate."

"I'm sorry! Please-!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sit down."

On his best behaviour, Natsu took a seat on the edge of the bathtub and waited for Lucy's administrations. His shoulders relaxed when he felt her hands ruffle through his hair, combing it with her fingers. That certainly was a nice feeling. He couldn't remember the last time when somebody had touched him in souch a soft and gentle manner. The way her fingers so skillfully raked through his hair sent warm shivers dancing down his spine.

With a content hum, he let his head drop forward, and was rewarded with a small guffaw.

"Natsu? What are you doing?"

Amusement swung in her tone.

"'S just so nice. Can you continue that?"

He never noticed the sudden blush on his best friend's face.

"Uh… I guess?"

She continued her movements, slightly adjusting the pressure as she dragged her digits across his scalp and down to his neck.

"Mmmmh."

Conscious thought was beginning to slip away from him as she continued her massage, and everytime she came close to the sensitive skin of his ears and neck, pleasurable shivers ran down his spine.

"Really Natsu, I have to start now or the timing with the food will get messed up!"

He groaned in response, but nodded weakly.

"Alright, here we go!"

He didn't feel much as she worked her magic, only a slight tickle that made him flich involuntarily, much to her amusement.

"Stay still."

He obeyed. Patience had never been one of his strengths, so he soon started drumming his fingers on the stone surface of the tub.

"Sheesh, Natsu, it's almost done. I think."

"What do you mean you think?"

"Well… it still looks…uh..wait let me try…"

He felt her fidget nervously behind him, and the way she laughed apologetically did nothing to ease his mind. When she started mumbling curses under her breath, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Lucy….."

"I- I'm sorry?"

Sweat started dripping down his chin. With a nervous growl, he dashed for the mirror.

"Lucy! Why?"

"I'm..uh…maybe I should have practiced it some more?"

His horrified expression, adorned with a mane of puffy hair the ugliest shade of blue she had ever seen, made her drop to her knees and spew out a mantra of terrified apologies.

When she looked back up, shivering, his horror had turned into surrender. Amusement twitched around the corners of his mouth.

"Dont worry, Lucy! I look good in anything, after all! I'll have to change my wardrobe though…"

Critically, he eyed the orange of his vest. This combination was unacceptable. Nothing in the world could get him to put it back on.

"Lucy, can I borrow a shirt from you?"

"W-what? You want to leave the house like this? I'm sure I could get Wendy…"

"Nah, it's alright! I like it better than what that hairdresser did. Now at least I don't have to pay for your food."

He smiled at her in an effort to cheer her up.

"And you know, Jellal might like it."


	2. Chapter 2

_going iceskating as one of them falls and the other one kisses the bruise better_

* * *

><p>Lucy had scolded him when he had showed up in nothing but his usual short-sleeved vest, but right now nothing made her happier than the fact Natsu's exposed skin was able to heat up her freezing hands. She clutched at his stomach in distress.<p>

"I'm gonna fall!"

"No worries! I caught you last time, I'll catch you again!"

His reassuring grin stilled the wobble in her knees only slightly. And she had thought ice-skating was _fun_. Turns out all it was was a struggle for balance and knees that would surely be all blue the next morning.

Why was Natsu so good at it? Shr scrunched up her brows until they nearly touched. It was not fair. He was a _fire_ mage, shouldn't he hate the cold? If it had been Gray, she would have understood. But no, he had to be a natural at everything he tried.

His arms felt comforting around her waist as he held her steady. Slowly, she found herself relaxing in spite of the traitorous and slippery surface beneath her.

"Could you not maybe melt it away?"

"Aw Lucy, come on! Have some ambition!"

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Everything-comes-naturally-to-me." she grumbled as her breath left her in little steamy clouds with every word she spoke.

He just laughed and suddenly accelerated the speed, causing her to yelp as she was dragged along behind him.

"Natsu!"

She was just about to tell him off, when suddenly she realized that the ground was not where it was supposed to be. And neither was Natsu.

As she whirled through the air, she senselessly clutched at Natsu's hand - a big mistake, she realized only the fraction of a second later. After all, it was him who had caused the sudden imbalance.

Of course it had been him.

In the split second before hitting the ground, their eyes locked, hers big with panic and his widening in response. She was heading towards the ice face-first.

Pressing her eyes closed, she prepared for the inevitable impact. But it never came. At least not the way she had expected it to.

She made contact with something soft as gravity worked its laws. When she reopened one eye in confusion, her face was pressing into an all too familiar grey fabric. Below her, Natsu stirred.

"Ouch."

He'd gone and done it again. A few times more, and she'd be convinced it was impossible for her to ever fall again without him coming to her rescue first. The thought sent warmth through her veins.

"Sorry Lucy. Must've slipped."

With a little effort, he lifted his head up from the cold surface and shot her an apologetic grin. His nose was only inches from hers. Suddenly she felt not cold at all anymore. The only way for her to regain her senses was to turn her head to the side and avert her gaze.

But that immediately made her preoccupied with another matter: Beneath where his elbow was pressing against the ice as he lifted his upper body from the ground, the ice had taken on a shade of bloody red.

"Natsu, are you hurt?"

"Eh?" When he lifted his elbow to examine it, he revealed the gash just beneath his elbow. It was small, but blood escaped it in little streams nonetheless. "Ah, that's nothing bad."

"Let me have a look."

He did not object when she reached out and gently grabbed his arm, turning it slightly so she could get a closer look.

Her brows furrowed as an upset expression crossed her face.

"You didn't have to do that." she mumbled. "I could have handled a little fall."

"Tch, don't be silly Lucy. I'd never let you fall! Well, at least not onto the ground."

His heartfelt smile was impossible not to return. Carefully, she trailed her fingers along the rim of the wound. He flinched at the unfamiliar contact.

"Sorry. Does it hurt?"

"Nah, not really."

She smiled at his tough behaviour. Though she knew all too well he had endured far, far worse injuries, she also knew from own experience that the hurt did not lessen with the amount or depth of the wound.

"You know, my mom always knew the perfect remedy for little bruises like this. Against the burn, she said."

They were still kneeling on the ice, but Lucy felt nothing of the cold. His onyx eyes alone were enough to keep her warm as they locked with hers in a silent question. Around them, fellow skaters steered clear as they passed on each side of the wide field.

Her lips pulled into a cheeky smile before she leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips against the scraped skin. His eyes grew wide, and he sat entirely still. He had never felt lips on his skin before, and he hadn't imagined they'd be so soft and warm. When she pulled away, he almost felt disappointed. Had it been for him, she could have continued for a while.

"So? Better?"

She swiped her tongue along her lower lip to get rid of the thin layer of blood. The motion made him shiver, awakening something carnal deep inside him. Tearing his gaze away, he pondered her question.

"You must've done something wrong. I can still feel it."

"Oh."

Her face fell when a twinge of failure tugged at her heart. It had only been a little joke, but she had sure hoped it'd help _somehow_. When her mother had done it to her all those years ago, it had always worked wonders. She'd used to say it was because of magic's true nature.

A grin spread across Natsu's face, and hope stirred in her heart.

"I think you'll have to do it again."


	3. Chapter 3

**_These first three drabbles were all fairly new ones to lure you in;) hehe, but I think the next few will be some of my older writing so it doesn't get progressiviley worse with every update as I continue this Drabble Compilation, but hopefully the other way around. :'D I hope you'll still like them, haha._**

_**So, this one's an AU! I combined the writing prompt with this other one I found on tumblr and it went like this:**_

my friend can't stop talking about how they want to set me up with their other friend so we start texting each other and they're hilarious but shy about meeting and ALSO there's a cute bike delivery guy who brings my mail at work and winks at me whenever i sign for a package AU

* * *

><p><em><strong>s<strong>_**ussurant** - softly murmuring, whispering__

* * *

><p><em>I'm eating chocolate chip cookies right now. I bet they'd taste better if you'd share them with me. -D<em>

Lucy dropped her phone onto the table with an exasperated sigh.

"Why?"

Her best friend, who had been quietly slurping on a mango smoothie while she studied Lucy's blushing face, leaned forward with a slightly amused expression. "Why what? What'd he write?"

"No. Not _him_. Why did _you_ have to give me this guy's number? _Why?_"

"Ohoo, Lucy, sounds like you really like him." Her grin only spread further.

"Levy, you're a horrible friend."

Smugly, the petite woman leaned back into Lucy's comfortable vintage couch. You could get lost in there if you tried hard enough. What had once been red was now a faded pink, but blended in with the rest of Lucy's cozy little flat perfectly. Her favourite piece of furniture by far.

"Mhh, you know you love me. Imagine if it would've been Cana who-"

"Ok ok, I admit it. I like him. This guy- ugh. He's- Levy- are you sure Gajeel is not playing a trick on the both of us?"

"One hundred percent. Believe me, I've met the guy before. Also, Gajeel wouldn't dare. Ever."

What sounded like a threat was a simple fact for both Levy and Lucy. They knew how head over heels Gajeel was for the little bluenette. A mutual feeling, after all.

"Levyyyy." Lucy sunk further into the couch as she drawled out her best friend's name. "He seems…perfect. It's just too good to be true. He's hilarious, and nice and from what you've described he's handsome too and ahhh."

Levy chuckled. "So, why have you not met him yet?"

The blonde's face fell. "Dunno." she mumbled. "He always seems to avoid the topic.. but he keeps texting me, and I just don't understand…ah, it's frustrating. But hey! Who cares if he doesn't want to meet me! Actually-" her eyes started twinkling mischievously. "He's not the only one who seems to have noticed me lately There's been this delivery boy…"

Within minutes, Levy knew all about the cute guy who had recently taken over the duty of delivering packages to Lucy, always a big grin on his face and a cheeky aura in his wake. To her shame, she admitted she had taken to do a lot more online shopping than she had used to…

"..and oh wow, his body. I mean, even with the uniform, I swear, he must be carved by Michelangelo or something."

"But what about his face? Come on Lu, I need more details. Actually, you know, that other-"

She was cut short by the doorbell. Their eyes met, growing wide in unison as Levy discovered in her friend's eye something that could only be conjured up by-

"Is it him?"

"I- I think so! I ordered…" she faltered, a little embarassed by the dephths into which she had sunken. "I ordered some books."

Levy snorted. "Lucy, if I'm not mistaken then your favourite bookstore is just around the corner?"

"Shut up." she hissed as she jumped up and disappeared from Levy's view on her way to the front door. But the little pixie had no intentions of keeping her view on the balcony door. As inconspicuously as possible, she craned her neck and caught Lucy opening the front door to what was undoubtedly the delivery guy.

"Yo!"

"Oh, hi, it's you! Uh. Haha, thanks for walki- uh, jogging all the way up here."

Lucy tried to keep her eyes on his face, she really did. It wouldn't have been hard under normal circumstances: The messy salmon hair, those lips that looked oh-so-kissable, the dark pools that were his onyx eyes…

But something else demanded her attention. His body was attractive enough as it was, but right now, his shirt was clinging to his heaving chest, and there were these distracting, small beads of sweat that travelled down his left collarbone, disappearing under his shirt, right where the yellow END logo was emblazoned into its fabric. He really _had_ jogged, it seemed.

"Yeah, I, uh, wanted to deliver it on time? It's really important, apparently." He ruffled a hand through his damp hair, and Lucy suddenly had to fight the urge to reach out and brush the unruly strands back out of his face.

Why did he have to be so irresistible? And why did she have to meet him now, when that other guy was always at the front of her mind aswell? Life was truly cruel.

"I just need a signature, right here." With a wink, he handed her the form. He always did that. It drove her insane. Trying to fight the slight tremble in her fingers, she reached out and grabbed the pen out of his hand, not missing the electric spark as their hands briefly touched.

"Alright, thanks! I'll be off then, don't wanna keep you from your, uh, guest?"

"Oh, no , L- " Lucy turned her head back around towards the couch, but her friend was nowhere to be seen. "- huh? Must've gone to the bathroom."

Slightly confused, she turned back towards the door, but her delivery guy was already at the stairs. With a last grin flashed her way, he started dashing down the stairs.

"And don't forget to open the package! My friend said it's important! For his girlfriend or something. She's here apparently? Bye!"

"Wait, wh-"

But he was gone. Now curiosoty gripped her, and she eyed the small package in her hands. From his friend? For..Levy? What was going on?

"Hey, Levy.."

Lucy jumped when her friend's head of hair reappeared from her hiding spot behind the couch's backrest. "Levy, what the-"

"Lucy! That was him! That was the guy!"

"Uh, yeah? I just told you about-"

"No! The _other_ guy!"

Realization slowly dawned on Lucy's face. "What?!"

But Levy was already in front of her. "I heard everything. Give me that package! This can only mean one thing - Gajeel knew I was here, so maybe he figured out that Natsu was delivering things here, and- oh my!"

Her tiny hands fumbled with the adhesive tape, but finally she managed to get it off enough to rip open the cardboard.

"What the hell?"

Inside was a stone.

"Levy, your boyfriend is-" - "No, wait!"

Triumphantly, Levy pulled out a little note.

_He doesn't know, so you better go after him because he's a shy-ass loser._

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Lucy, you have to stop him! Now!"

"Uh, but, I mean, how, and-" Lucy's head was spinning. There was no way she could run down the stairs in time, they were to many. And she knew he always arrived by bike. Her only chance was…

She dashed past Levy frantically, ripping open the sliding door to the balcony within seconds.

"Hey, you!"

It felt like a weight lifted off her chest when she made out a tuft of pink hair, and when the breaks squeaked slightly as he came to a halt and looked upwards, her heart gave a leap of insane courage. She would not let him go. Not her two-birds-with-one-stone-guy.

"Could you come back upstairs for a second? There's, uh, something wrong with the package?"

And he did.

When he arrived back upstairs, he was even more out of breath than before, and it most definitely seemed to come to a complete still stand when his eyes fell on the girls standing in the door frame.

"Ah, Levy! So you really are here. Haha, I thought Gajeel might've pranked me, the idiot. He was acting a bit strange."

Wordlessly, his friend handed him the note she had read out to Lucy moments ago. His eyes were wide when he lifted them back up.

"I don't know what?"

His eyes fixed themselves on the blonde behind Levy yet again. Somehow they always did. And he was surprised to find her blushing furiously, fumbling with her smartphone. Hesitantly, she stepped towards him with the shining screen pointed at him. Huh?

_I'm eating chocolate chip cookies right now. I bet they'd taste better if you'd share them with me. -D_

"No waaay!"

The joyful smile that spread across his face made Lucy forget all about her doubts or nervosity. And her responding, delighted yet shy grin also made him forget about any or all inhibitions he had had.

"I can't belive this. So you…damn, that bastard! I'll have to give him a piece of my mind, or better yet, my fist, as soon as I-"

"Uh, Natsu."

His head reluctantly turned back to his best mate's girlfriend.

"Maybe not now? Maybe now, you should… ask her out?"

"Levy, you can't just say that! What if he doesn't want to! What even is going on here, I can't believe this is happening. Natsu, I'm so sorry, you don't have to, uh, do this?"

But he was too mesmerized by how his name had rolled off her tongue. However rare the occasions, he loved it whenever she spoke it out loud.

"But, wait. Your name _is _Natsu, right? Why the D then?"

"What? Oh, you mean the signature? It's my last name, Dragneel, and also-" He beamed. "It could stand for dragon and other cool things!"

The boyish joy on his face all but made her heart melt. She grinned at him as her heart gave a little leap.

Levy inched closer and closer to the entrance.

"I'll be back inside."

Neither of the two heard her.

"So…" the boy called Natsu Dragneel grinned brightly, and had to clear his throat as his hand sheepishly ruffled through his hair yet again.

"What she said."

"W-what who said?"

"Levy. You know, about that- Ah, scratch that." He straigtened his upper body and stepped closer.

"Lucy."

Oh dear. The sound of her name on his lips was enough to make her knees buckle. It was only a soft murmur at this point. When he noticed her reaction, he seemed much more confident all of a sudden.

"You wanna go on a date? I still have some of those cookies left."


	4. Chapter 4

So, as I said last Chapter, this is one of my oldest drabbles. I hope you still like it, haha.

* * *

><p>"<span> <strong>Lucy lost something important to her(Natsu stole it) so when he gives it back, she'd give him a reward xD<strong>"

* * *

><p>The blonde girl grunted in annoyance as she rummaged through her closet. She knew it had to be in there <em>somewhere<em>, because she had seen it yesterday, no doubt. She was about to open the third drawer when, suddenly, a gust of wind made her hair dance all around her.

"Watcha looking for?"

She jumped, taken off guard, but then quickly whirled around with an annoyed look on her face. "I'm only wearing a towel! How often have I told you – ah, forget it." She took a deep breath to calm herself down. It wasn't like this was the first time, after all. He had seen her in far more exposing get-ups. She shivered, thinking about that one time she had left her towel on her bed and had stepped into the room completely naked – and unexpecting..

"I'm a bit busy right now, Natsu. Is there something important?"

"I just wanted to say hi." He grinned at her, but then his gaze fell on the open drawer behind her. "You're looking for something, right? Can I help you?" He leaned over the drawer to peek inside, well knowing what he would find. Underwear. Cute underwear. But before he was able to catch a glance, Lucy slammed the drawer shut.

"No, no. I'm not looking for anything." She waved her hands dismissingly, but her face betrayed her words. A blush had spread across her cheeks, and her grin looked slightly over the top. She laughed nervously.

"Luucy. I can tell you're lying. Come on, whatever it is, I'm sure I can find it." He tapped his nose and winked. "Just….if I _do _find it, you have to cook for me and Happy tonight, alright? Ok, let's do this! I'm all fired up! Is it something from that drawer?"

She stared at him, squinting her eyes. He seemed way too excited. And way too sure of himself.

"You took it, didn't you?" She deadpanned.

Now it was his turn to look flustered. "What do you mean, Lucy? I mean, what is it anyway? It doesn't have to be from that drawer, right? It could be anything!" Beads of sweat had started rolling down his face.

"Give it back."

"…Lucy-"

"GIVE. ME. BACK. MY. BRA."

His shoulders slumped. He was defeated. Utterly defeated. And he and Happy had thought it was such a perfect plan.

He walked into the kitchen – she could hear furniture moving – and came back with her favourite bra in his hands. How did he even know this was her all time favourite? Seriously, that Natsu.. He handed it to her wordlessly, his eyes fixed on the ground. "Sorry.." He mumbled.

She rolled her eyes. She didn't even want to know why the hell he had hidden it. She was so used to his and Happy's antics that she wasn't even bothered. "It's ok." , she sighed. "At least you didn't burn it this time."

"So….. you won't cook for us tonight, huh?" He looked like a puppy that knew exactly it had done something wrong, but was still hoping for forgiveness.

Oh. So this was what it had been about. She couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles. Only Natsu could manage to steal a girl's bra with the intent to trade it for food. She shook her head and smiled. Natsu logic. "Fire chicken it is, then?"

She got a weird, warm fuzzy feeling in her belly as she saw a big smile spread across his face and a twinkle return to his eyes. He looked positively exhilarated. (She loved when he looked like this. She loved when _she_ made him look like this.)

"You're the best, Lucy."


	5. Chapter 5

**'Lucy dancing to her favourite song and Natsu walking in on her :'D '**

* * *

><p>It was a hot summer's day and the streets of Magnolia were completely deserted. The light breeze was refreshing and the sun was high, and so was the mood of a certain blonde young woman who was currently caught up in an enthusiastic and emotional performance with her feather duster.<p>

It was far from the truth to say that Lucy Heartfilia _liked _cleaning, she had always considered it a necessity more than a pleasure, but her new music lacrima had the ability to turn even the dullest of duties into a stage performance worthy of the gods. (At least, that's how she would describe it.)

Usually she was quick to dump all her unbeloved cleaning duties on Virgo, who accepted the "punishment" with more excitement than Lucy deemed possible for such a task, but – would you believe it! – she was on _holiday._ She had left Lucy a devastated mess on the floor, because _how was she supposed to clean the flat all by herself? She had not done that in ages. When it came to unreliable spirits, usually Aquarius would be the one she'd go to… _However, she would not have been Lucy had she not quickly overcome her initial desperation (which included wailing in a fetal position on the ground). Full of energy and determination she had approached her new mission, and quickly got carried away. It was while sorting out an old drawer that she stumbled over the lacrima. She smiled fondly when she dusted it off – how could she have forgotten about it? Of course she would never spend her precious rent money on something as expensive and non-essential as a music lacrima – it had been a gift from Natsu and Happy.

Right now it was blasting out one song after the other, each louder and more embarrassing than the next, much to Lucy's pleasure. She was alone, after all. There was nothing wrong with letting go once in a while. She had exchanged the feather duster for a broom, and now that the hardest part was done, she could fully focus on her dazzling dancing skills.

"It's a good thing the streets are deserted." She thought to herself as she flung open the window and let the fresh air cool her skin, which was covered by a thin layer of sweat after a particularly demanding dance scene.

"_When I am with you there's no place I'd rather be_." The lacrima played in the background. She couldn't stop her mind from wandering to her favourite Dragon Slayer when she heard those lyrics, and think of all the adventures they had shared. Truly, there was no place she'd rather be than by his side… Her thoughts drifted off, but soon the catching rhythm made her pick the broom back up. She spun in circles while singing out loud, forgetting all inhibitions, forgetting the open window. (The floor was long clean, and had been so for at least half an hour.) She moved into the kitchen, continuing her full-fledged performance, when the next song started playing. Her favourite.

_Man, oh man, you're my best friend,  
>I scream it to the nothingness<br>There ain't nothin' that I need…_

_Moats & boats & waterfalls,  
>alley ways &amp; pay phone calls<br>I've been everywhere with you - that's true!_

_And in the streets we're running free,  
>like it's only you and me<br>Geez, you're somethin' to see.  
>Ahh home, let me come home<em>

"-hooome is wherever I'm with youuuuu!" She sung at the top of her lungs while swinging her hips and throwing back her head. She moved back into her room, whirled around – and froze.

There on the bed, with the biggest, evilest and grinniest grin to ever be grinned sat her partner, teammate and best friend; a malicious sparkle barely hid in his eyes.

"Nice song."

She could not move. _Oh god. Oh GOD. _Once again, she wished Virgo was here, with the little difference that this time, she wanted her to dig a deep deep hole into which she could disappear._ "_How long have you been here?" she managed to blurt out.

His grin grew larger.

"Long enough."


	6. Chapter 6

******_LUCY SEEING NATSU WITH FREEEEEEEECKLEEEESSS (cute ass freckles mhh)_**

* * *

><p><em>Left, right, left hook, step back, duck, turn around aaand -<em>

_"_Karyu no Yokugeki !" The young dragon slayer was panting and dripping with sweat, his bare skin glistening in the sunlight. "Did you see that one, Happy?" - "Aye, Sir!" He grinned triumphantly and was about to get back to his training when a familiar scent caught his nose.

"Geez, do you want to start a wildfire?"

"Oh, hi Lucy!" He turned around with a happy smile, which turned into a frown when he saw her expression change upon seeing his face. "Why are you staring like that?"

She could have listed many reasons.

His bare upper body, his defined muscles, his tousled hair, the way his chest rose with each breath, the beads of sweat rolling down his skin… But right now, the only thing really occupying her brain was his face.

"Lucy! Why are you looking at me like this?" Rubbing a hand over his face nervously, he wondered if he had forgotten to wash it after lunch. But when he had last seen his reflection in the little crooked mirror on his bedroom wall, he had looked just fine.

She covered her mouth with one hand while pointing the index finger of the other at him, barely holding back her laughter. "Y-Your… face!" She burst into a fit of giggles, taking a few steps towards him to get a better look.

Freckles. Millions of them. They were covering his nose and spreading across his cheeks, and when she let her gaze travel downwards and over his abs unashamedly, she noticed they also were on his shoulders, even sprinkled across his chest. Mesmerized by the pattern, she unconsciously stretched out her hand to touch them. Gently, she let her fingertips grace his upper shoulders and travel along his neck and to his jawline, her mouth open in concentration. She only realized how close she had come when she could feel his hot breath on her face. A shiver ran down her spine as he cleared his throat. "Um…Lucy?" His voice was nervous, but with a husky undertone that made her heart beat faster and her body temperature spike. Quickly, she dropped her hand and took a step back.

"I..I didn't know you get freckles." She tried to sound nonchalant, pretending to not have noticed the overwhelming force of attraction which had built up between them just moments ago, and which threatened to come back full force if she not immediately steered her thoughts in a different direction. "So, um, I just wanted to ask if you and Happy would like to have dinner with me tonight. I realized I bought a bit too much and-"

"Yes!"- "Aye!" She chuckled, then turned pink when she realized that Happy was here. Which meant he had been here the whole time. Which meant… _Oh shit. _She was thankful -and suspicious- that he had held back his usual remarks and glanced up at him curiously. A big grin spread across his face when he caught her eyes, a mischievous twinkle in his._ Uh oh._

Before she could put her plan of tying him to the next tree with her whip and making him promise to never tell anyone about this into action, Natsu chimed in. "A lot of people have freckles."

"What?" She looked at him in confusion.

"A lot of people have freckles." He repeated, as if defending himself. "It's not a bad thing."

"Of course not." She didn't even try not to laugh at his expression. "Is this because I laughed? I'm so sorry!" she giggled. "I was just surprised. I mean….I really like them, actually."

She shot a death glare in Happy's general direction. _One sound and no fish for at least a week, _was how the blue cat interpreted it. He gulped and quickly hid behind the roof. _Lucy can be so scary sometimes._

Natsu was completely oblivious to this little scene, but seemed incredibly relieved at her words. A smile spread across his face and lit up his eyes. "You do?"

"Yeah." She blushed under his intense stare and quickly turned around. "So, you coming or what?"

"Sure! I'll just grab my vest and scarf, I'll be back in a second."

"Just the scarf is enough."


	7. Chapter 7

_ (201):I turn the corner to find her walking in the front door in a tee-shirt, two different shoes and no pants. All she said to me was "I'm sad"_

* * *

><p>Lucy still wasn't home. Natsu groaned and sat upright in his best friend's bed, stretching his tired muscles and allowing a yawn to escape his lips. He decided to get up eventually and strolled to the bookshelf: If he had to wait, he could aswell use his time. Randomly, he picked a book and flicked through the pages, turning his head to the blue exceed on his shoulders from time to time to exclaim things like: "Cool!" – "Hey look, there's a picture of a dragon!" – "I think this is interesting, don't you?" Happy agreed loudly, though he wasn't paying much attention. He had noticed the word "fish" on one of the first pages and his mind had wandered off to a world of fried delicacies and white cats to share them with. A dreamy smile was plastered across his face as he stared right through the book.<p>

"Hey, Happy, are you listening? – "Huh? Aye, Sir!" The small exceed exclaimed.

"I was just saying," Natsu repeated, "that Lucy scribbled notes all over the pages, and I think it might be for the book she's writing, don't you? Boy, I hope she writes a story about dragons too!" His face lit up. "Come to think of it, didn't she have some kind of appointment today?"

Just then, they heard the key turn in the lock. "That must be her! Let's welcome her, Happy!"

Natsu turned around the corner leading to the kitchen, and immediately froze as he saw the blonde girl walking through the door. She wore a t-shirt, two different pairs of shoes and no pants. First, she didn't even seem to notice the unexpected guests, but then she lifted her head and just stared at them blankly through her messy bangs. All she said was: "I'm sad."

No further information was needed. The gears in his head were grinding at full speed. "Okay! Happy! You go and get some strawberry cheesecake, at the place where Erza always gets it! I'm gonna take care of Lucy til you get back." The blue cat nodded seriously and flew off to complete his task, no questions asked. Natsu turned his head back to Lucy, only to find that she was not in the same place where she had been last. Except she was – only a bit lower. She had dropped to the ground and was now lying flat on her stomach, sighing apathically.

Natsu did not ask, but he was pretty sure all of this had _something _to do with the appointment she had had today. Something told him it had not went too well. He would have laughed if she had not been so _sad._ "Lucy." He squatted down beside her in an attempt to pull her up. "At least get into bed."

"Don't wanna." Her voice was muffled by the timber floor board.

He rolled his eyes and proceeded to simply pick her up and fling her over his shoulder. "Don't listen to them, Lucy! You're strong! And I love the stories you write." He tried to cheer her up desperately, not happy to see her in such a state. Carefully, he put her down on the bed.

There was terror in her voice when she whispered "You read them? Oh god." She covered her face with her hands and rolled over, pulling a pillow over her head.

Realizing he should better get her mind off the topic, he decided to ask the question that had been burning in the back of his mind from the moment she walked through the door.

"Okay but Lucy…why are you not wearing any pants?"

By the way she shot up and looked at her panties in complete shock, he guessed she had not even been aware of her attire.

She fell back into the pillows with a _thud_. "Kill me now." She groaned. "I can't do anything right, can I?"

He chuckled at her continued wallowing in self-pity. "Seriously though, how does one forget to put on pants?"

She glared at him, but sat up nonetheless. "Well… actually, I went to your place straight after the appointment, but you weren't there and I had no energy to go back home, so I…kinda fell asleep. I must have been really dazed and confused though, huh? OH GOD – DOES THAT MEAN I WALKED THROUGH THE WHOLE TOWN LIKE THIS?" Her face turned white, and pink right after.

This time Natsu couldn't help but laugh out loud. "You're so weird sometimes, Lucy." A pillow to his head silenced him, but to his relief he could see a small smile on his friend's lips. Finally.

"Hey Lucy, was your story about dragons?" She blinked at him in confusion. "No..?"

He grinned brightly. "You see, that was the problem!"

She laughed, then, and tried to look at him sternly, but ended up failing miserably as a fond expression spread across her face.

"Thanks, Natsu."


	8. Chapter 8

_**rident** - smiling, laughing, cheerful_

I had this craving for nalu in a pillow fort so I wrote some nalu in a pillow fort.

* * *

><p>"The couch is raided!" Natsu Dragneel declared as he strode back into the room, two pillows under his left arm and three dangling from his right.<p>

"Natsu, no." the blonde sighed, already smothered by a mountain of blankets and cushions. "Stay away! I really don't want to infect you!"

"Tch. Dragon Slayers don't catch colds."

And with that, he jumped back onto the bed beside Lucy. With a grin, he dropped the pillows on top of her, effectively burying everything but one eye, which was now staring at him accusingly.

"You're the worst."

"I'm the best."

She rolled her eye, and then freed one arm from her burrito-blanket-confinements to take the pillow off her face.

"And what exactly makes you 'the best'?"

He swung his arm, pointing at the whole bed as if it was self-explanatory.

"I built you a pillow-fort!"

She smiled. "You did."

"Are you saying you're not grateful for that?"

A dangerous twinkle appeared in his eyes. He was still kneeling beside her, and one hand had automatically come to a rest on her thigh. Or, the spot where her thigh had to be, under a layer of at least three blankets. Her face was red.

"I'm burning up. Maybe I'd be grateful if you'd release me from this sauna."

"You're clearly not a dragon."

"Never said I was." she grumbled.

With a few skillfull tugs, he freed her upper body, and she was quick to pedal the rest off her legs. A blissful smile escaped her lips as fresh air caressed her sticky body.

Her peace didn't last long.

When she felt Natsu's hands move along her body, her eyes snapped open.

"Natsu stop!"

He did not stop. His mischievous grin only spread further as he started tickling her sides until she started thrashing beneath him.

"S-sto- aahhahaha stOP!"

"Say please."

"N-never! Aaah!"

But no mercy was to be found in his eyes. Only when tears started drolling down her cheeks and her pushes turned into claws did he finally stop his torture. Her chest was heaving as she calmed down her beating heart. She glared up at him.

"I hate you."

Natsu clutched at his chest as if deeply hurt by her cruel words. After some more silent glaring, Lucy turned her back towards him.

"I'm ill. And you tickle me _to death_. And I'm freezing again. _And_ you're so cruel."

Wow, she sure knew how to turn wallowing in self-pity into an art form.

Maybe he had strained her a little too much. She _was_ a picture of misery, after all.

Without another word,he put his arms around her and pressed his head between her shoulder blades. His left leg came up and was flung over her hips, tugging her closer to his body. And so he stayed, feelinhg her relax into him as his body heat seeped into her.

"I'll warm you up, then." he mumbled, already sleepy. Her scent did that to him. But he felt her shift in his arms, clumsily turning until her chin came to a rest on top of his head. He smiled against the valley of her breasts. One of the many pillows that were piled up around them fell to the ground. For a moment, they just lay there.

"I _am_ grateful, you know."

With a lazy half-smile, he pulled back and wiggled upwards, until his nose was brushing against hers.

"Natsu, no, don't kiss me! You'll catch a cold!"

He shrugged as he brushed his lips against hers.

"It'd be worth it. Also, bet I won't."

(He did.)


	9. Chapter 9

**'Can you do nalu having their first baby?'**

* * *

><p>"Natsuuuuuuu!"<p>

A high pitched scream echoed through the house, calling out his name, and his heart immediately skipped a beat. The chair he had been sitting on fell to the ground with a loud bump as he jumped up and dashed across the room frantically. He almost knocked down the door to the living room as he barged in, out of breath already, and eyes darting to the source of all his fears and hopes.

"What is it? Is it the baby? Is it time? I'm all fired up!"

Lucy Heartfilia was lying on her usual spot on the couch, the one she had barely left for the last two weeks. She looked up at him with an innocent expression.

"Nah, false alarm. Just the usual premonitory pains. Could you get me some cake from Erza's Shop?"

He groaned. She had done it again. Taking advantage of his fragile state of mind to scare him to death – that seemed to be one of her favourite activities lately. Not that she had much more to do, bound to rest her body and move as little as possible. Her hand rested loosely on her giant belly, drawing soothing circles. She had experienced those kinds of pre-labor contractions for the last few days, on and off. She seemed rather relaxed about it – in contrast to him, who was nothing but a nervous wreck at this point. It could be time any day now, and he was completely anxious. Their baby was almost a week late already.

Rolling his eyes, he stepped closer to press a quick kiss to his wife's cheek.

"Seriously, you're driving me crazy."

"Love you, too." She winked back at him.

"You sure you'll be alright? I'll only be gone for about 20 minutes."

"Just get me my damn cake."

Laughing, he left the room to grab some money, and soon the click of the front door could be heard.

Lucy let her head fall back into her pillow, a smile spreading across her lips.

"He's right though, Luna. You could really hurry up a bit."

"Hey Lucy, I'm back! Sorry it took a bit longer, it's just-"

"Natsu. We might have a problem."

Something was not right, he realized. Her voice was far too calm.

Hurriedly, he threw the shopping bag full of cake onto the table and quickly made his way to the living room, sudden adrenaline rushing through his body, making him feel strangely calm and panic-stricken at the same time.

Lucy lay where he had left her, only now one hand was clutching the back of the couch for support, while the other was pressing down on her stomach. Her legs were wide apart and the sounds of her panting filled the room and rang in his ears. His eyes traveled upwards and he could see beads of sweat rolling down her face, over her closed eyes and along her parted lips. She must have sensed his presence, because finally, she turned her head to him, and it seemed that only when she saw his face did she finally allow herself to slightly panic.

"I don't think those were premonitory pains at all."

He snapped out of his shocked state and in a matter of seconds he was kneeling beside her, one hand on her forehead, pushing away stray strands of hair that were clinging to her sweaty skin; the other joining hers on her belly.

"It's okay Lucy." He was surprised by the calmness of his own voice. His mind was screaming at him, because how could he leave his pregnant wife alone? Why was he such an idiot? Because of strawberry cheesecake? Damn, he felt like such a failure. But he could not concentrate on his stupid problems right now. Lucy was having their baby. They would be parents. Now he only had to handle this like the grown up he was. He had read about a gazillion books on the subject, after all. He could do this. Determined, he smiled at his wife, who was screaming by now.

"We can do this Lucy!"

"Y-you mean – AHH – you want – ahhhhhnn – here? The baby?"

Her hand reached out to grab his am, and she squeezed it with a power he didn't know was humanly possible. "Ouch!"

She glared at him, disbelief in her eyes. "OUCH? Did – you – just – say – OUCH?!"

"Hehe..sorry." Mentally smacking himself again, he got up and moved to the end of the couch, where she had already discarded her panties. One semi-professional look was enough. He didn't need to be a doctor to realize that they would have neither the physical capability nor the time to get up, pack their things and leisurely travel to the next hospital. If only Happy were here, so he could send him to get someone. Why, today of all days, was he on a date with Charle? Porliusca had said they'd probably have a few more days time, after all. He'd have to talk to her about this later. And by talk, he mentally noted, he meant burning down her house.

Why did it have to happen not at all, and then all at once? He shook his head, a slight smile ghosting across his lips. He was Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander, and she was Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial Spirit Mage. Fairy Tail Mages. Nothing could ever go according to plan with them, it seemed. But who needed a plan, anyway?

"You know we can't get you anywhere like this. We have to do this here. Luna can't wait to meet her parents, it seems." He grinned. "Together, ok? I'm all fired up!"

She lifted her head slightly, searching for his eyes. When she found them, looking back at her full of love and determination and utter conviction, she smiled weakly and let her head fall back to rest on the pillow.

"I'm all fired up."

Three hours later, the sound of a baby crying resounded through the air - the sound of a little girl testing her lungs for the first time.

Lucy broke down on the couch, tears of pain and incredulous, overwhelming joy running down her cheeks. Slowly, she held up her arms, waiting for Natsu to hand their daughter to her, so she could hold her closely to her chest, and feel her breathing and crying and being _so alive_. Natsu was still in awe though, looking at the little bundle in his arms. She was the most beautiful thing in the world. Covered in blood and vernix, with a small tuft of soft, pink hair on her head and bright eyes which were blinking at him in confusion, curious and sleepy.

He knew in this moment he would never love anyone more than this little wonder in his arms and the beautiful woman who had given her to him. His eyes were watery with joy, but he didn't care in the slightest. He beamed at his daughter, then at Lucy. "Hi Luna. You wanna meet your mom?"

He easily severed the umbilical cord with a kitchen knife and then, carefully, gently placed the child in Lucy's arms, squeezing himself beside her on the couch. The sound that escaped her lips made his heart jump. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, and she laughed out loud. "Hello Luna." She pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead and gently held her against her chest. "I love you." She whispered. Then she looked up at her husband, all tired and exhausted and glowing. "And I love you too. Oh gods, I love you both so much." The smile plastered on her features seemed to be permanent, the joy in her eyes radiating all around. Never had she felt this much love in her life. Never this much bliss. And never had she been more tired.

Natsu just sat there, staring at his little family. He leaned down to press a kiss on Lucy's forehead, where he lingered for a moment longer. "I will love both of you forever." He grinned, then added: "And all the children we'll have in the future."

She mumbled something in response that sounded like "**_all _**_the children?..how many?..you gotta be kidding..so tired.." _He chuckled.

"She was looking upwards, you know? They don't normally do that, right? What was that called again?"

She reopened her eyes for a moment, surprise in her eyes. She blinked at him fondly.

"..stargazing.."

If it was possible for her smile to widen any more, it did so now. They started to outright giggle, hands on each other's cheeks and foreheads touching, happy tears filling both of their eyes. Their little baby girl was making funny gurgling noises on Lucy's belly as she fell couldn't resist kissing Lucy again – a gentle kiss, tender on the lips - and when they parted once more, she finally let herself drift off into sleep.

It was then that he wondered what the hell they were supposed to do now. If it were for him, he would have stayed in this moment for all eternity, but his newly awakened fatherly responsibilities told him that both his child and his wife could probably use some professional care.

As if on command, a small blue cat came flying in through the window – only a few hours too late.

"Natsu! Lucy! I'm back! Did you – WHAAA"

"Hey Happy!" Natsu couldn't seem to wipe the grin out of his face anymore, and he felt no desire to do so anyway.

"Could you maybe get Wendy and the others? We just had our baby."


	10. Chapter 10

I just wanted to take a moment to thank you lovely readers for all the likes, follows and reviews I have gotten!:) It's really appreciated, especially reviews always make my heart beat faster, hehe.

Oh and also, I was wondering if you'd be fine with some slightly nsfw stuff too?

* * *

><p><strong>Game<strong>: I'll write a drabble of one character playing videogames with another.

ps: They're playing Kung Fu Chaos.

* * *

><p>"Let's see… Which one should I choose?"<p>

The blonde furrowed her brows in concentration as she read the names written underneath the various characters presented to her on the screen.

"I'd pick Monkey! Or maybe Captain Won Ton. Is there fish in won ton?"

"As if! She'll choose Ninja Fu Hiya of course!"

"Shush, you two." Lucy's eyes continued to skip along the list, until, finally, she found it. Found _her_. The perfect character.

"I choose… Lucy Cannon!"

Her eyes sparkled with pride, but Natsu and Happy seemed unfazed.

"…is it because she has the same name as you?"

"No?"

"It is, isn't it."

"…maybe. But it doesn't matter, because she's absolutely fabulous and will _crush_ you."

"Woah, Natsu, I didn't know Lucy had so much fighting spirit!"

"Of course she does!"

Lucy grabbed the controller. Oh, she'd show the little blue nuisance just how much fighting spirit was in her. Now… how did you use this thing?

After a few helpless pushes here and there, during which she could feel the eyes of her comrades practically _burning_ into her at all times, her shoulders slumped.

"Uh…Natsu. You know, I've never…um…how do I use this?"

Half an hour later, heated yells resounded through the flat. Happy had made himself comfortable on Natsu's head, that swayed from left to right with each of his movements as he hammered his fingers on the controller.

"Natsu, press A, then X three times! Come on! It's not that hard! We need to win this!"

"I'm doing that!"

Lucy held her controller in a death grip, close to her chin. As it turned out, this was not that hard at all. Only two more down, and they'd-

"We won!"

"High five, Lucy!"

Their palms met forcefully, and Lucy beamed as if she had just won the Grand Magic Games all by herself. She sure felt like she had.

"Ok, next round. Which one should we choose…"

"Oh, look, that one is another where we're partners. 'The good, the bad, and the ugly princess'. Sounds good, doesn't it?"

"Sounds like Lucy is starring in there."

"Hey!"

And so another game commenced. Concentration was high, and spirits were higher, as the pair jumped up and down on the couch while the speaker boxes buzzed with slaps and music and war cries.

"There's the princess! (Oh my god, she looks just as heavy as you, kakaka) Catch her! Catch her!"

"I'm trying! I'll just- uh oh."

"There she goes." Happy snickered. "Now you see what it's like to carry you."

"Shut it, cat!"

"Concentrate, Lucy!"

"You too, Natsu!"

And so they went on and on, completely caught up in their fun little game. Only when the sun started setting and they had to turn on the light did Lucy stretch all her limbs with a loud yawn.

"Last one for today, okay? I have to work some more on my novel, and a girl needs her bath and beauty routine…"

She trailed off as she imagined the hot water caressing her body. It would be a bath of sweet victory.

"But hey Natsu, how about for the last one we don't fight alongside each other?"

"You mean…" A dangerous grin crept onto Natsu's face. "Oh Lucy, I'm not sure if you're ready for that. The dragon's wrath knows no bounds!"

He flexed his muscles and held the controller over his head to emphasize his statement. Lucy arched her brows.

"Let's do this then!"

The battle was fierce. Soon, sweat was dripping down both their chins as they repeatedly kicked as many players out of the ring as possible, where they fell into dark, bottomless dephts. Lucy had managed to throw Natsu twice, and he was only one behind, but…if only she could beat him once more, she would be the victor.

Her hands gripped the controller so hard that it almost fell out of her hands like a wet piece of soap. Sweat was everywhere, and a tense silence hung above the trio all of a sudden.

"If I insult only one more…yes, that one…_yes_! Now I can activate my Super Secret Special Move! Take THAT!"

"What?! When did you- ahh!"

Natsu watched in horror as his blue ninja was thrown out of the ring by a shockwave of explosive bullets.

No. This could not be happening.

His hair brushed against Lucy's thigh as he fell over. The controller slipped out of his hands and tumbled onto the carpet.

"I… lost."

"And it was her first time, too."

"Well, looks like I'm the strongest in Team Natsu now."

The name patron of the little group didn't say anything even as Lucy grinned down at him maliciously. His cheek was molding against the pillow as he stared straight ahead at the wall.

He didn't get off the couch for another hour.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok I didn't really get any answers as to the nsfw question (except for one! kudos to you!) so I'll just give you an inbetween thing for this one. Not nsfw, but a little raunchy.

As always, reviews would be very welcome!

This one also has art hehe, I'll add the link to my profile soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Cook<strong>: I'll write a drabble of two characters cooking food together (specify the food).

(spaghetti)

* * *

><p>"Are you telling me you want me to cook on that?"<p>

"What, is something wrong about it? Looks perfectly fine to me."

"Natsu, that's not even a stove. That's just a pile of stones."

Lucy sighed in defeat as she dropped the smaller of the bags full of groceries onto the floor beside what Natsu deemed worthy of being called 'cooking niche'. The other bag rested atop Natsu's arms, filled to the brim with ingredients: onions, tomatoes, carrots, minced meat, and, most importantly, spaghetti.

There was a reason why he preferred to visit her place to bug her for food, and there was a reason why she preferred to steer clear of his home whenever the talk of cooking arose.

Only this time, she did not have a choice.

Barely contained rage filled her at the memory of Natsu looming over her stove as she had entered her flat, his face and hair blackened from his 'surprise' dinner, and an apologetic grin on his face - not apologetic enough by far, if you asked her.

Her stove lay in ruins.

No one had ever said dating a Dragon Slayer would be easy, but sometimes, when things like this occured, Lucy wondered if it really was worth it. She always came to the same conclusion.

Of course it was.

Even then, when ash had rained down on her head, Natsu had somehow managed to conjure a smile onto her face. Something about him, the everpresent twinkle in his eyes, his brimming self-confidence as he held out the burnt pasta, the way he grinned at her so brightly as he strode over to greet her, or maybe how his eyes fluttered shut as he leaned down to kiss her welcome, utterly ignorant of the wrath that was about to befall him, made her heart melt and her thoughts drown out.

But he had to ruin it. Of course he had to.

Don't worry, Lucy! You can cook for us at my place!

The words still echoed in her mind, said with such frivolous generosity that even now it revived the urge to Lucy-kick him against the wall, just as she had back then.

With a twitching brow, she tried to smile at him as nicely as possible as he pushed the hummongous bag of groceries into her arms. From the look of terror on his face, she deduced it had not worked all too well.

"Natsu. You will help me cook. Right?"

"Y-yes, of course, Lucy!"

Wow, a little more convincing and she would have almost believed that this had been his true intention. What had he imagined? That he could train outside while she snipped vegetables? No, Sir.

She chuckled to herself when she realized that this would have been exactly what Happy would have said had he been here. It was nice that he gave them enough space and alone-time, but more often than not, Lucy missed his company, and even his little quips.

"Okay, you cut the onions."

A little later, after his tears had dried and her triumphant laughter had died down, the pot, which they had managed to somehow secure over the fireplace, was happily boiling the bolognese sauce. From time to time, little bubbles of tomato sauce would pop and stain the stones around. The whole room smelled delicious, and both Lucy and Natsu eyed their work with distinct pride.

They gave each other a final nod.

"Okay, it just has to cook a little while longer. Make sure you control the heat!"

It was quite nice to have no need for matches or gas, but somehow Lucy trusted these more when it came to cooking. Now, with Natsu as her only control over the fire beneatch the pot, she felt a little uneasy.

"No worries, Lucy! If there's one thing I can totally handle, it's fire."

Well, she supposed he was right. When he gave her his most reassuring smile, she finally relaxed and smiled back at him.

She was just about to wonder what they could do in the meantime, but before the opportunity arose, Natsu had suddenly closed the distance between them.

In the blink of an eye, his hand was on her cheek and his nose brushed against hers, and then he was kissing her, fiercely and with his usual air of confidence that always managed to drive her wild. She responded without thinking, tangling her hands in his unruly hair to stabilize herself and granting his scorching tongue entrance.

When, after what felt like a blissful eternity, he pulled back and smirked at her through half-lidded eyes, she reciprocated and let her hands slide down to his neck.

They had time, after all.

"Are you still mad about the stove?" he mumbled as he released her swollen lips once more.

She shook her head, slightly, before ghosting her mouth over his again, parting his lips with hers, but never fully applying the pressure she knew he longed for.

"Not really."

"Good."

He hoisted her up against him, and she quickly got the drift and wound her legs around his hips.

He closed the distance between them again, his lips demanding and firm on hers as his hands moved lower, giving her backside a good squeeze. Lucy squeaked in response, but both smiled into the kiss, and soon they had forgotten where they were, or what they were doing, so lost had they become in each others touch.

Lucy was nestled closely up against him, leaving no space unused to feel his body against hers, while he continued to make her knees wobble with his kisses. Good thing she didn't need them right now. His grip on her was strong and reassuring, and she gave herself over to him completely.

With every kiss to her neck, his touch became more fervent, his breathing more shallow, and she reveled in the things she could do to him simply by _being_.

Then again, he did the same to her. The way his hot breath fanned across her damp skin drove her crazy in the best of ways. She wanted to stay like this forever.

"Lucy…"

His voice was hoarse as he murmured against her skin. Shivers travelled down her spine, and lower, where they all came together to spark a wildfire. Her whole body was hot, and she wanted him, she wanted him right now, right here, but she couldn't. She couldn't because…

Ah yes, the food.

"I want you…"

Regretfully, she lowered her legs and pushed him away, tearing his lips from hers in the process. His eyes stayed fixed on her mouth as if he was intoxicated; starving for more.

"Natsu, we can't. The food…"

He blinked at her lazily. It took him a moment to collect his senses, but when he did, his eyes moved to a point behind her and grew wide in utter shock.

Lucy's heart dropped from seeing his face alone. Slowly, she turned around - and encountered hell.

Flames. The fireplace stood in flames as high as the ceiling. Her hands curled into fists.

"Now look what you've done, Lucy!"

"What?!"

She whirled around in disbelief - only to find him shaking with laughter.

"Oh wow, that face was worth it."

"I- I didn't do anything wrong… it was you… you idiotic…"

She continued muttering to herself even after he had put out the flames. What remained of both Bolognese and Spaghetti resembled charcoal more than anything else.

Her fault? Because she got him so turned on he even lost control over his magic? She could live with that. A self-satisfied smirk spread over her face, despite the prospect of another portion of ruined pasta.

Then she would gladly take responsibility. Still, that would mean it was her who had failed; her who had produced this mess. She might be okay to go along with his joke, but her pride could not put up with that.

As casually as possible, she got two plates out of the drawer and started filling them, as if what was in the pot actually could be called 'Spaghetti Bolognese'.

Wordlessly, she suffled over to the couch and plopped down. The both eyed the contents on their plates, but only one seemed to be looking forward to indulging.

"Wow, this smells… delicious. I'm such a great cook!"

He would never understand just where she managed to get all the, in this case severely misplaced, self-confidence from. Behind her, smoke was still rising from his stove, but she seemed to be glowing with pride all of a sudden.

He pretended to overlook her horror-stricken face as she tried her first bite.

Instead, he put his plate of deliciously burned goods down on the little table and shuffled closer to her. Then he did the same with her plate.

A brilliant thought had ocurred to him.

As he grabbed her chin and dragged his calloused thumb along her lower lip, her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation.

"How 'bout I give you something better to taste?"


	12. Chapter 12

Awkward First Meetings AU

"My cat steals underwear and I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back."

* * *

><p>"Hey, cat! Come back!"<p>

It would have made a great picture. There she was, a blonde in nothing but a towel, chasing after a blue cat in a stranger's garden.

"Oh shit, Happy did it again."

Natsu Dragneel dropped his shopping bags and started sprinting towards where he guessed the evildoer must be. And indeed, he managed to cut his little friend off.

"Happy!"

His voice was stern, and the cat came to a halt upon hearing it. And as he had imagined: a little piece of cloth was dangling from his muzzle. Natsu crouched down, disappearing behind the hedge. He extended his hand.

"Give it to me."

But it would never happen. Not because the cat did not obey, but because Natsu was thrown face first into the ground as someone crashed into him.

"Kya!"

They both groanded upon landing in the grass, and Natsu watched the blonde struggle to keep herself covered as she wriggled about in front of him.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I was just chasing-"

Then her eyes fixed themselves on the cat that was sitting in front of her calmly.

"You!"

She reached out, and looked very surprised when the cat didn't even flinch. Natsu knew he would not move; he had done it himself many times. Quickly, she took back her panties, tugging them under the towel. Only then did she look back at him, and judging from her expression he must be a very confusing fellow.

"Is something wrong with me? Is it my hair? Damn, I knew I should've used my usual shampoo."

"W-what? No, your hair is fine. I mean, it's ok. I'm just - uh."

Slowly, she got back up, and he mirrored her movement. She seemed intent on ignoring her lack of clothes, but the blush on her cheeks betrayed her.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" He eyes grew wide. "I mean, it was me who basically ran you over."

"That's - that's my cat."

"What?!"

"Yeah. For some reason, he likes to steal underwear. I swear, I have no idea where he picked that up." He laughed, scratching the back of his head in embarassment. "And this is my place. Well, you know, flatshare."

"Um, hi, then, I guess?" She gave him a little smile, and he noticed how much he liked it. And how pretty she was. "I'm Lucy."

"Natsu. And this is Happy."

They watched as the feline strolled past the, not even sparing them a glance. It seemed his mission was done.

"He's nice, I swear!"

Lucy giggled at his desperate expression. "Ok, I believe you. As long as he doesn't break into my room again, I think we'll get along. I shouldn't have left the window open after all, huh?"

Relieved, he smiled at her.

"It probably wouldn't have stopped him."

Now they both laughed, and he almost forgot that she still was half-naked. Almost.

"Don't you wanna get dressed?"

"Ohgod." Lucy paled, as if she had become aware of her attire only now. "Damn."

"What is it? Did he steal the rest of your clothes too?"

"No, it's just… my flat is a few blocks from here. I kinda got.. into the chase."

Despite her furious blush, he couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Oh man, at least you didn't give up easily! I never saw anyone track Happy so far, or even reclaim their underwear. You should be proud."

A fond expression crossed her face.

"Well, thanks for that at least."

"You can thank me for more in a moment. Come on in! You want something to drink? Must be exhausted."

He flashed her a grin as she followed him inside without hesitation.

"You can have one of my shirts, alright?"

It would become her favourite to wear, even long after they had started dating.


	13. Chapter 13

_With __recent manga events__ I felt the need to give you all a short little comfort drabble. There's another one on my profile in an extra post. 3_

**_SPOILERS FOR FT CHAPTER 414_**

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the train.<p>

A week away, that was what they all had needed. It had not been a fun vacation, not filled with careless laughter and silly nonsense, but it had been healing.

It would take them far more than a week to heal, Lucy was well aware of that. The aching pain inside her chest, the one that was far worse than all the bandages she'd worn in those first few days after Tartaros' defeat, still whispered to her when it became too quiet and the night came creeping in.

The memories were haunting her.

She could only guess what Natsu was seeing and hearing.

He had lost his father right in front of his eyes.

He'd told her about it, that one night when they had sat alone at the beach. She had cried silent tears that had mingled with the sea. He had consoled her, and she had laughed bitterly at the irony.

But they had stayed in that embrace they shared, letting the starlight and the other's warmth heal their broken hearts.

Now that they were on their way back to the place they called home; those shattered ruins of a town even now, Lucy's heart contracted painfully.

The memories were worse there, somehow fresher.

Lucy turned her head to the side, concentrating on the unsteady rumbling of the train, and the way it made her head bounce against the headrest ever so compartment was empty, except for her and the boy softly snoring beside her.

Motion sickness seemed to be a little less worse when he slept. Or maybe those were the lingering effects of Wendy's Troia.

In the last days, she had watched his smile return slowly, almost hesitantly. But it was there, from time to time, when she caught his eye. But only when he was sleeping did he look this peaceful.

Was he dreaming right now? Of happier times? Like she dreamt of Aquarius?

He sighed, and she watched how his breath tickled the tips of some strands of hair that had fallen into his face. His head turned in her direction, and for a moment she thought he'd woken up.

But he was still asleep. He inhaled deeply again, and a small smile appeared on his lips.

The sight made Lucy's heart lighter for some reason. It was like his happiness was her happiness too - and his healing was hers.

"Lucy…"

She blinked. It had just been a whisper; a mumble, but her ears had caught it as it had tumbled from his lips. He nudged closer towards her warmth, and she could feel the heat emanating from his body.

"I'm here." she whispered back, aware that he wouldn't hear her. Maybe she said it for herself. To reassure her own heart too.

She was here. Natsu was here, too.

They had survived, and they were together.

Maybe that was enough.

Maybe it had to be.

His head fell softly onto her shoulder, and she smiled over at him, relaxing against his side and letting the old train carry them towards their home.

Together.


	14. Chapter 14

_Nalu "I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Holy shit you're really attractive." _

* * *

><p>Hot steam rose around Lucy, warming her wet skin where it was not submerged in water. Sweetly scented bubbles slipped through her hands as she tried to grab a hold of the foam around her.<p>

She leaned back with a happy sigh, grabbing a towel to dry her hands. There was not much she loved more than taking a lenghty bath to shake off the day's agitation.

And what better company was there than a glass of red wine and a good book?

Lucy was just about to reach over to grab her copy of 'Bad Omens' when her phone started vibrating. Her hand swayed and instead grabbed the little device, that had been resting right beside the book.

She leaned back against the stone of her bathtub to read the text. Levy, asking if she had time tomorrow. After answering, she decided to get a look at herself. It had been a few days too long since her last selfie session had passed.

With the front camera on, she admired her features, and the way her cheeks had become a rosy red from the heat. Positively cute.

Too cute to let it go to waste.

Lifting her left, bubble-covered hand up, she brought the glass of red wine to her lips and gave the phone her best bedroom look. The result was more than satisfying, and with a chuckle she decided that the woman who would most appreciate this work of art had to be her drinking buddy, Cana.

_Bet you'd like a bite of this._

Oh, she'd show her. Maybe this, finally, would be enough to make the brunette lose her composure. Her thumb pressed enter, and she put the phone back down, exchanging it for the book.

It didn't take long until another vibration ripped her from the story. Would she ever be able to finish it? Putting it down once again, she quickly snatched her phone up, excited for the response.

It was not what she had expected.

"Huh?"

The face that grinned at her from the screen was most definitely not her friend. But what it was, definitely, was _dashing_.

She stared for a moment longer, her eyes resting on the _thumbs up_ he motioned with his hand, until her senses kicked back in.

A million questions shot through her head.

"Oh please, don't let this be the wrong number." she murmureed to herself. This would be embarassing enough as it was.

_Are you a friend of Cana's?_

This time, she didn't put the phone back down. When her screen flashed up, she almost dropped it into the water.

_Who? Nope! I think you got the wrong number, haha. But it was a nice pic! Happy thought so too! :p_

What?! She bent forwards so fast that a big wave almost swashed over the edge of the tub.

_You showed the picture to a friend?! _

_What? Oh, nono, Happy is my cat! :D_

_How should I have known that?_

_…__true, I guess. Sorry haha. Anyways, I'm Natsu. Nice to meet ya!_

Lucy stared at the screen in disbelief. Had he just introduced himself after she had accidentally sent him a selfie? And had they just started a conversation? How did that happen?

And, most importantly, what should she do now?

Her heart had begun pounding. She was enjoying this, and she knew it. It seemed so easy talking to him. For a moment, she pondered her possibilities. Her index finger moved over the screen, scrolling back up to the picture.

What caught her eye first, again, was his salmon hair that stood wild and untamed on his head. And indeed, behind him, on what probably was a bed, she caught sight of a furry tail. But his eyes - they were so captivating, sparkling as if they knew a secret. Which they did, she realized. Her embarassing selfie.

The decision had been made before she even realized it, had it not?

She found herself mesmerized by this stranger, and she _needed_ to know more about him.

_I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you too:)_

Shivers travelled down her spine when she sent the message, and she wondered what would happen now. Was this the beginning of something… grand? Or, more likely, would he laugh at her and never write again? Oh dear.

She sunk deeper into the water, until it reached her chin, holding the phone up as if it were her saving grace.

"Please answer." she pleaded. Then: "God, Lucy, get a grip on yourself."

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of all the scenarios her mind was spinning. This would be okay. She had nothing to lose.

"You got this."

Then her phone beeped, and she almost fainted.

_So… tomorrow, at 'The Fairy's Tail'? 4pm ok?_


	15. Chapter 15

_I have this headcanon that Lucy moved into Natsu's house while he was gone. x)__  
>And <em>_purpleraven89__ made some amazing art of nalu sleeping together (not nsfw)__ which gave me another cute idea. x) Check it out on her tumblr!_  
><em>This is another one of my <em>_FT416-coping-drabbles__. **Spoilers for FT Chapter 416.**  
><em>_**A (post) reunion fic.**_

* * *

><p><strong>entanglements<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy wasn't sure how it had happened.<p>

It had all started, of course, when she had been painting her toenails, a practice that had never come easily to her.

_The creaky old chair wobbled dangerously as it stood on its two hind legs, and Lucy's foot pushed against Natsu's little table. Her lips were pursed in concentration while she tried to apply the pink nail polish as carefully as possible._

_She had been living here for so long now, it felt like home as much as the flat she had left behind. The fact that she had to pay no rent had only a little to do with that sentiment. But that was the reason she had moved here, wasn't it? She always reminded herself of that. This was not about Happy and Natsu. And the fact that she still missed them, so so much._

_It was true though, she had had to admit to herself, that she felt their lingering presence in the little hut even now. Even when her bed had replaced his hammock, and the chaos he called his own personal order had long disappeared, victim to her diligent fingers._

_However, most things hadn't changed. Of course not. They would be back one day, and she would have to move out. So she kept all his flyers on the wall, because how could she ever take them down? How often had she stared at the little note he had tucked to the mission pamphlet of Everlue mansion? She kept the maid outfit, too, in a corner. _

_Many times after she had moved in, she had told herself that she would move out before they came back. It would be too embarrassing if they found her here. What would they think? No, she would avoid that fiasco. _

_But it had been 11 months now, and she did not feel like moving out anymore. They could build their own house when they came back. They owed her one._

_And so she sat in __**her**__ living room, foot on the table, when the door opened._

_Their eyes locked the second he stepped into the cottage._

_And of course, she fell._

_The chair hit the floor hard, digging into her back, and she spat a number of curses as the nailpolish spilled over her ankles. She came up in a mess, but didn't notice any of it. Her body was moving on autopilot, and her mind had gone blank._

_Natsu was back._

_He was standing there, all wide eyes and disbelief. And then she watched as his lips curled upwards, and he cried her name with such relief and joy that something in her heart contracted painfully._

_She was in his arms before she knew it, limp and shocked. Her mind was not fast enough to catch up with anything._

_Natsu was back._

_Faintly, she realized that Happy was clinging to her too, and that Natsu was talking to her, something about how she had not been at home and he had panicked._

_When he released her and she finally - __**finally**__ - could see his warm eyes again, so close up and full of joy, the reality of it all came crashing in._

_Her lower lip started trembling, and her eyes filled with tears all by themselves. His face turned concerned, worried. And guilty._

_"Lucy….?" _

_She couldn't speak. Happy landed on his shoulder, face just as nervous._

_"Say something, Lucy! Did you lose your voice?!" _

_There was serious concern in his eyes, and she almost laughed.  
>They really <em>_**were**__ back._

_As the first tear fell, she wiped it away, and felt her voice return to her._

_She had wanted to kick him when he returned. She couldn't. Not when he was looking at her like that, and not when she was so __**happy**__._

_"You're back."_

_"Of course we are!" _

_And there it was. That grin she had missed so much. The one she had always tried to recall when she was sad and needed cheering up - to no avail. Now that she saw it again, the beauty of it felt almost overwhelming; the joy it conjured up inside her almost alien._

_This time, it was her who fell against his chest, and he put his arms around her carefully as she smiled against him through her tears._

That day it had happened for the first time.

They had had to share the same bed.

But how had it come to this?

_On that first night, she had fallen asleep to a warmth she hadn't felt in months. Of course, she kept a safe distance, and had only given in after many of his pleas. He was right; it was the only sleeping space. Even if he __**did**__ deserve to sleep on the ground._

_And so they fell asleep with secret smiles on their faces and Happy curled up on the bottom end of her comfortable bed._

_They had woken up in a tangled mess, and she had nearly suffered a heartattack._

_So naturally, on the second night she had furiously repeated various threats and had described in detail what would happen to him if he did that again. She fell asleep pressed up against the wall._

_And woke up cuddled against his back._

_On __**his**__ side of the bed - to her endless, utter shame. Her legs were entangled with his, her arms securely around his chest. His hand rested over her left, and suddenly she was feeling things that made her pull back in a desperate flurry. _

_He turned and blinked at her as she sat up, and she realized he had been awake. But she couldn't scream at him this time._

_It had been __**her**__._

At that time, she had not known what to say, the embarassment and her hammering heart too much to handle. But it had not been the last time they had woken up far too entangled to call it a normal sleepover. Happy accepted it without too many of his quibs, too.

And so, before they had known what was happening, it had become a habit, a second nature. An unspoken expectation.

Natsu would complain if she stayed up late, because _I can't sleep without you in here_, and she would stop scolding him when they woke up in each other's arms. Even the blush that had been plastered to her face every single time during the first week slowly disappeared over time.

They didn't speak about it. Didn't mention that they technically both were aware that their behaviour was a little weird - for just friends.

It simply was as it was.

The positions they woke up in changed all the time, but one thing remained constant: they never were apart. They always touched, and if it was just their arms pressing firmly up against the other's.

Other times, it was her face on his stomach. Her hand on his neck. Their legs entangled so much, they didn't know which ones belonged to whom. And, even more often, it was his face squished into her breasts. (She had become a little weary about that. It had happened a little too often to be _just a coincidence, I swear!_)

So they had continued their little game, because none had been eager to stop.

And now, right in this moment, Lucy was waking up again.

His touch had become familiar, his warmth something she knew like her own.

But as her mind slowly emerged from sleepy dephts, she couldn't help but feel a sensation that was slightly different than the usual ones.

She felt something tickle her forehead. His hair. That much she knew; she had become used to the way it fell so thick and unruly. She had woken with her face pressed against it many times before.

No, that was not it. But - it was _only_ on her forehead.

Something was pressing against her nose.

She carefully cranked one eye open, only to squeeze it shut again immediately. It was his nose, alright.

His face was so close.

A shudder travelled through her. But she couldn't move. Didn't want to, even. She knew what they had been doing these past weeks was wrong for friends to do - but then again, did she really want to be only friends anymore?

The thought scared her.

But she would let herself enjoy the exhilarating feeling of this position. He didn't have to know, did he? And if he woke up now, she could blame it on him, couldn't she?

Her body relaxed visibly.

Natsu had looked like he was still deep asleep anyway.

"Are you awake?"

Oh no. Oh _no_. _No, no._ This was not supposed to happen.

He was awake. And from the way her traitorous body turned to stone, she could tell he knew that she was awake too. Which meant he knew she had been awake without saying anything, or even moving. And she knew that he was awake, but she hadn't said anything either, and they both were lying here, so close, so _awake_, and now - now what?

"Yes." she whispered back.

Almost reluctantly, she opened her eyes - and found his already staring.

His expression was unreadable, yet something about it spoke of barely restrained curiosity. And… something else.

Something she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know, because if she did, then she would be dangerously close to admitting to herself that she was feeling it too.

As always, it was warm beneath the blanket. Sweltering. His arms around her made her body temperature rocket sky-high every time. He knew just how much he had to regulate his body heat to let her fall into a deep, sound slumber. But at night, when they both were asleep, it seemed like he lost some of that control, and when they awoke and Lucy threw the blanket aside, she always felt like she had just emerged from a volcano.

She didn't do that now, though.

Her body would not let her move away.

Both their breathing was still steady, their minds only waking up. And neither moved.

Lazily, Natsu smiled at her, and everything inside her started tingling. He observed her face, that expression still edged into his features.

"We should kiss."

What?!

The question died on her lips, and all she could do was stare at him, openmouthed and in disbelief.

"We should kiss," he repeated, voice still a little rough from sleep. "'cause I really wanna kiss you right now. I've never done that - but I want to. Kiss you. If you want."

Her mind was screaming at her, but she couldn't understand a word of the panicked shouts. If you had asked her in that moment, she couldn't even have told you where she was.

Natsu wanted to kiss her.

Natsu. Kiss her.

Why had the prospect of kissing someone never been so tempting ever before?

Her eyes automatically dropped to his lips.

It dawned on her that she really did want to be more than friends. Much more. She could no longer deny it.

Natsu understood her silent consent.

It did not take much to close the already miniscule distance between their lips. All he had to do was slightly push his chin forward. And he did.

It was the most innocent kiss she could have imagined. Lips against lips, soft and curious. And then he pulled away again.

He looked at her, so very serious and inquiring that she felt like he wanted to find out every last of her thoughts and feelings.

And suddenly all she could do was grin.

She couldn't even stop it.

The sudden change confused him, and he looked almost scared, afraid of having done something wrong.

Before she could give it too much thought, she brought her hand to his neck, pulling him closer.

And then she kissed him, much like in that paragraph in one of her books she had read so many times, the same words over and over, wondering what it would be like to be kissed like that.

Lucy felt bold, and a little nervous, but her mind was quickly put at ease by his eager response.

He made a sound against her, a little surprised at first, but then it turned into a content hum that made her heart swell up in the best of ways, until she felt it might explode any second.

Natsu was kissing her.

She was kissing him.

Lucy still didn't know how it had come to this.

But she wanted it to continue forever.


End file.
